The change-up
by Yuki Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: When Juvia finally decided to let go off Gray and give a chance to Lyon, a mission comes to mess with it all and destroy her plans. A spell makes Juvia and Gray to change bodies. And the most important thing is that they will have only two weeks to dissolve the spell. And with a date with Lyon and an interview at weekly sorcerer coming up, what will happen to our favorite mages?
1. A new start? Not even close!

**A/N: Hello! How are you? :D I am back with a new story this time, along with the sequel I am currently writing! And this time I decided to do something funny and refreshing to lighten the mood of the current and upcoming chapters. Just something before I'll let you go on with the chapter: if HM dares to kill Juvia, he's doomed :P haha. As you already know I don't own Fairy Tail. So go on with the chapter, hope you like my new story :)**

* * *

Juvia had made her final decision. After a lot of thinking and a lot of storms devouring the city of Fiore because of her unstable emotional state (she had gone there to think more clearly), the bluenette decided the best thing for her and her beloved Gray-sama was to let him go. The water mage felt her heart crushed as she concluded to that result but she couldn't do otherwise. Her feelings were unrequited for too long and she needed to start fresh, to give both of them what they deserved: to the ice mage his freedom and to her a chance to love. And she could have what she wanted. Lyon, the Lamia Scale mage and Gray's childhood rival, courted her and flirted with her since forever. She did to Lyon what Gray did to her and as soon as she realized that she wanted to stop. Why not giving him a chance? She knew he would never be like her Gray-sama… No, not hers, he was never hers to begin with. But Lyon deserved a chance and maybe he was better than she expected him to be. And as soon as she realized that, she decided to drop the sama honorific as well. He was her friend after all, why calling him that? Even though she knew it would be difficult to follow her decision, she felt confident about her new beginning. She had her family with her after all, her beloved friends who cared for her and cherished her. And Gray would always be by her side but only as a nakama. And now she knew that for sure. With that thought in mind she packed her stuff and decided to go home.

* * *

Gray was sulking in a corner of the bar, being in no mood for stupid flame brains, irritating iron dragon slayers and any other kind of trouble. He was so tired after the last mission he pulled off with Erza, it was an S-class mission after all, and he needed some time for himself. But other than the usual stupid Natsu who was buzzing around annoying Lucy, everything seemed suspiciously too quiet. Erza was gone for another job, Gajeel was eating iron and talked with Panther Lilly and Mirajane served the rest of the fairy tail mages. Everything seemed in place, right? So why did he have the feeling that something was missing? The moment he was ready to take another sip of his drink the door opened and a certain blue haired mage entered the guild. Oh right! Juvia! Where was she all this time? As soon as realization hit him, Gray went pale. He missed her? He missed her presence? OF course he would, she was his nakama after all.

"Oi Juvia!" he called for her and she turned her gaze and stared at him. Gray spotted something unfamiliar in this gaze, like something was lost but he didn't give too much attention to it. She smiled at him so he thought that everything was ok between them, but he couldn't expect what would happen next nor the rest of the fairy tail mages could.

"Hi Gray-san." Juvia greeted and every single mage's jaw dropped, including Gray's. He thought he didn't hear well. Was he just called Gray-san? The sama honorific was gone? Maybe she did a mistake he thought and passed by it.

Juvia didn't bother to approach him, she walked towards Mira instead and sat on the bench.

"Good morning Mira-chan." Juvia greeted casually.

"Hello Juvia." was the only thing Mirajane could say still shocked from Juvia's behavior a second ago.

"Are you ok?"she finally asked the water mage and she grinned.

"Juvia feels better than ever, Mira-chan. Why you ask?"

"Oh nothing, if you say so… Gray is over there and he is sitting alone…"

"Yes, Juvia knows that." Juvia stated matter-of-factly.

"Won't you go and sit with him, this is the perfect chance for…"

"Thank you for the advice Mira-chan but Juvia has some other stuff to do. She has missed doing jobs, so she will go to check on the mission board." She announced proudly and Mirajane was ready to faint. Had she heard right? After Juvia approached the mission board, she glanced at Gray who was sitting at the table with a dumbfounded look on his face. Had he also heard what had Juvia said? And how did he feel about that? Before having a chance to ask him, the ice mage left the guild with his head down being sceptical and the hands in his pockets.

* * *

The next day the guild was surprisingly quiet. Gray entered the room and found only Mirajane standing behind the empty stool and polishing the glasses.

He didn't even bother to greet her, he just sat in front of her, already in his underwear.

"Your clothes Gray." Mirajane shrugged as if it was something normal and Gray looked at his body and cursed.

"Oh shit." After he put on his clothes he sat again in front of the white-haired beauty.

"Why is the guild so empty?"

"Everyone has gone off to a job. They seemed so determined to work on some missions today."

"That's weird." He announced and before he could ask for a drink, Juvia entered the guild. Even though he didn't remember it at first, the moment he laid the eyes on her, her weird behavior the day before came back from his memories. He stared at her but he couldn't spot something that was actually changed. Her outer appearance seemed the same and her eyes looked as warm as ever. So why did this sudden change happen?

"Good morning Gray-san, Mira-chan." She greeted and went straight to the mission board with Mirajane and Gray eyeing her suspiciously. What the heck was going on? The water mage had gone through some mutation or something while she was away?

"Oh, I actually forgot! I have a mission for the two of you." Mirajane announced happily and that drew the two mages' attention.  
"What? Why?" Gray asked spontaneously and instantly regretted his question. He turned to look at Juvia and was ready to justify himself when he saw her smiling. She didn't get affected at all by his comment, she stood restless next to him with no hurt expressions and broken smiles. No heart-shaped eyes, no squalling next to him, no extravagant declarations of love. Nothing.

"I mean how come you chose the two of us?" Gray questioned and Mirajane smiled.

"I chose you because there is no one else available. I am sure you'll do just fine." She said and handed the paper to him.

"Juvia must go with Gray-san? Or is there another mission?" the water mage finally spoke making once again the other two speechless. Mirajane was now certain that something weird was going on and so was Gray. But they couldn't figure out what.

"This one has a very big price but they need two mages. And I think it was ideal for you, after all water and ice can combine very well."

"Ok, Juvia will accept it since there is nothing else more notable than this mission." The bluenette shrugged and Gray finally concluded to the fact that she was on drugs.

"When do we have to leave?"she turned to Gray and he hesitated.

"Ermmm, the paper says that we have to go as soon as possible."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow at 9 o'clock at the train station Gray-san. Save the rest of the details for tomorrow." She spared him a smile and left.

"What the hell happened just now?" Gray asked clearly agitated and ripped off his clothes brutally leaving him on his birth suit.

"Please cover yourself Gray." Mirajane said but the ice mage was already gone, ready to cause some disturbance with his butt naked walk around the crowded streets of Magnolia.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you find it? well, the main secrets of the plot hadn't been revealed, there is a major cliffchanger coming in the next chapters and I hope you'll enjoy it and find it as funny as I did when I first thought of it. As for the rest, you know the drill, leave a review :) until the next chapter!**


	2. Whaaaaaaaaaat? (Back into chaos)

** A/N: Hello guys! How are you? I found some time to write my new story! Yayy! This story seems so refreshing to me, I enjoy so much writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it too :D For those who read my other story While trying to snatch my happiness away that's the sequel of The Fairy Tail Bonds, thank you for your patience and I'll try to make your wait worth :) It's just that this story comes more effortlessly that's why I decided to update. :) I hope I can update all my stories soon and finish them so I can upload more! I have so many ideas!...Ok, I think it's enough, I should stop bubbling for now :P So go on with the chapter and I'll see you in the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray had gone early to the train station, waiting for a certain water mage that was nowhere to be seen. Under normal circumstances, Juvia would have arrived at least 5 hours earlier to wait for her beloved ice mage, but now the tables had turned. Who would imagine that Juvia would make Gray wait? Ever? Well, no one could imagine it, I can assure you of that. He sat onto a wooden bench and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, already stripped by his clothes and causing the girls who happened to walk next to him to faint.

* * *

An hour later, Juvia arrived at the train station and approached the grumpy raven haired man. She smiled at him warmly and for a moment Gray thought everything was back to normal again.

"Good morning Gray-san!" and with that his hopes crumbled like a house of cards that got hit by the wind.

"Good morning Juvia." he retorted casually acting like nothing is wrong.

"Juvia hopes she didn't make you wait for too long."

"No, I just got here too." Gray rushed to reply. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Juvia started talking again.

"Please put your clothes on Gray-san. You disturb the girls that walk by." she mentioned bluntly without a blush onto her cheeks. He got shocked at her comment, but he didn't permit his expression to show it. Gray eyed her suspiciously and noticed she was completely calm while saying that, no fangirl moves, no heart-shaped eyes, no mental darts towards her supposed love rivals. Juvia had actually changed, he finally admitted to himself. Better for me, he thought trying to sound pleased, but his inner self knew better and he knew that he wasn't sure if he liked that change. He gathered his clothes speechless and put them on covering his flawless body from the rest of his "audience".

"So now that you are dressed, shall we?" the water mage asked , motioning towards the train. "Yes I think we should." and the young man followed her into the train that was ready to depart. They got into the cabin of the train and sat opposite each other, another thing that showed to Gray how much Juvia had changed. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out why.

"So what is this mission talking about?" Juvia asked when the train set on motion and Gray was happy that at least the awkward silence between them was avoided for now.

"As far as I read, this mission is about a powerful mage that has discovered a destructive weapon. The catch is that it can absorb magic and can use it as an energy canon on its target."

"That sounds dangerous. Why didn't the magic counsil deal with this?"

"Are you afraid that we'll fail?"

"No, it's not that. Juvia finds it odd, that's all."

"The people probably would want someone effective. And Fairy Tail is the best."

"Juvia agrees with that. She is sure we'll do a great job." after that, no words were spoken between the two. It didn't take long before the two fairy tail mages fall asleep.

* * *

The moment they reached the city of Clover, the bell of the train rang informing the passengers for their arrival. Gray woke up first and got up from his seat, stretched himself and yawned. He noticed Juvia was still asleep, without having heard the piercing sound. He took a moment to appreciate her form before waking her up and found himself smiling at the view of a sleeping Juvia. She looked so peaceful, so fragile, so cute... Cute? What the heck was that? Gray dismissed that thought and woke Juvia a little bit more roughly than he intended.

"Oi Juvia!" he called her, poking her arm.

"Juvia wake up!"

"Hmmmm, Gray-sama..." Juvia moaned and when she realized what she had just said, she opened her eyes abruptly and darted up from her seat. Her already rosy cheeks got painted by a new shade of scarlet and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Ermmm, let's go Gray-san." she said too quickly and still blushing. Gray grinned at her reaction while seeing a flustered water mage getting quickly out of the train. This would be exciting, he thought and followed the furiously blushed water mage. She hadn't changed that drastically after all...

* * *

After some hour, the water mage had regained her calm and she seemed back to normal. "So where are we going now?" Juvia asked, while Gray was trying to find the right direction they should follow. "well, hmmm, I guess... That way!" he said and motioned towards the mountains.

"Are you sure?" Juvia raised an eyebrow and Gray folded the mission paper and put it into his pocket.

"Positive."

"Ok then, Juvia will follow." and so the two of them paced towards the mountains.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached the rocky landscape with the chilly temperature and the icy soil. Juvia had started to tremble from the cold and when Gray noticed, he attempted to give her his coat but Juvia didn't accept it.

"Juvia is fine Gray-san, don't worry." Gray didn't bother to answer, he just walked ahead of the bluenette in total silence.

A few minutes passed and Gray felt a strange presence approach them. Before he could completely realize what was happening, a threatening figure appeared in front of them startling Juvia.

"I can't believe they sent Fairy Tail after me." the female laughed sarcastically as she floated just a few centimeters above the ground. "Are you the mage with the destructive weapon?" Gray cut straight to the chase.

"I have a name you know!" the mage sounded offended but Gray couldn't care less.

"The paper doesn't tell a thing so could you please enlighten me?"

"I am Miranda the dark mage and I happen to be a descendant from the first master of the dark guild Tartarus!"

"So why you didn't stay there and spare us all the trouble? Why you went rogue?"

"Because the current guild master didn't live up to my expectacions, so I decided to destroy the world myself." she claimed proudly and Gray barely restreained himself from facepalming.

"This one is a nut job..."he thought to himself and shrugged while Juvia kept herself from giggling.

"Don't underestimate me, young mages. My power is equal to that of your Titania."

"I am sure you are a piece of cake for Erza." Gray muttered, his voice almost a whisper. He didn't see it coming, making the pain worse. A huge black shadow emerged from behind him and hit him in the back making him hit the icy floor. Juvia was too stunned by the surprising attack but as soon as she realised what was going on she run in front of Gray, extending her hands protectively. "Juvia won't let you hurt him. Juvia will protect her friends with her own life if she has to." she shouted confidently, no hint of fear in her voice. For a moment, a soft smile of recognition appeared on Miranda's face, making Gray wonder why. But the smile disappeared when another shadow attempted to hit Juvia. When the shadow approached enough, Juvia turned her body into water and avoided the attack.

"Juvia is immune to physical attacks. Her body is made of water" she claimed and the mage seemed surprised.

"I will know that next time." And Miranda attempted to hit Gray again with her shadows. But she didn't get too far, because Juvia repelled it with her water cannon.

"You are strong Juvia. But he seems a loser." The purple haired woman said and pointed at Gray.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Gray sounded pissed and got up from the ground. He patted Juvia's arm and went in front of her to deal with the mage. "Don't dare to call me that again." He hissed but Miranda seemed nothing else but amused.

"Now you'll see who the loser is." And Gray unleashed his full power towards the dark mage. An incredible amount of power that even Erza would have a hard time to keep up with. The attacks came the one after the other with Gray attacking furiously against Miranda, making her smile again.

"Why are you smiling?" he yelled at her and she didn't say a thing. Instead, she sent a shadow to Juvia and this time she managed to hit her because Juvia was too caught up by the fight of the duo. Juvia got hit hard and fell to the ground where the shadow restrained her. The moment Gray noticed, he ran to help her and Miranda found the chance to reveal her secret weapon.

"Juvia are you alright?" Gray tried to get rid of the shadow but it was too tight like a well tied rope.

"Yes, Juvia is fine." The water mage answered but Gray didn't stop. He tried to free her when they both saw a huge blue lacrima rise from the mountains and Miranda standing on it.

"What is this?" Gray asked terrified and Miranda laughed devilishly.

"This is my secret weapon. The Demon Cannon!" Miranda shouted and the two fairy tail mages gasped.

"This will destroy the world! And too bad the water mage is trapped because the cannon can only be destroyed by water." She laughed devilishly once again and Gray tried to free Juvia faster.

"Juvia we have to stop her!" Gray looked at her and she returned the gaze without talking. There was nothing need to be said. They both knew what they had to do.

Juvia tried to take her water form but it seemed that the shadow nullified her magic. Gray froze the shadow and tried to break it but there was no result. Juvia remained trapped and Gray had to buy time.

He turned to Miranda and started talking to her to buy some time until he could figure out what to do. "And what are you going to do with that? It absorbs magic and turns it into energy. It can only work with magic. Where will you find enough to destroy the whole world?"

"Well, for starters I'll drain the two of you and then I will head off to the guilds!" Miranda answered and Gray tried to figure out the next question but he couldn't find any.

"All the guilds will fight you, it's not like you'll get what you want easily. There is the magic council too!"

"I can handle those fools, they are the least of my-" and before she could say anything else, something incredible happened leaving both Gray and Miranda dumbfounded. While Gray was distracting Miranda, Juvia blasted off the ground in her Sierra form and destroyed the cannon.

"What? How did that happen?" Miranda cried and rushed over the cannon that was already destroyed.

On the other hand, Gray rushed over Juvia and hugged her tightly without thinking it too much.

"You did it Juvia! You destroyed the cannon." He said as he raffled her hair. Juvia sat still for a moment not knowing what to do. She contemplated between the idea of hugging him back and remaining still. Her hand rose slowly to hug him back but in the end it fell again and stood awkwardly next to her ribs. Gray finally realized what he was doing and he got away from Juvia and put his hands behind his back.

"How did you manage to free yourself?"

"Juvia doesn't know. While she fought to get free, the shadow suddenly loosened and it freed Juvia without much effort."

"Maybe it lost its power after a while." Gray assumed and Juvia agreed. It seemed logical, right?

"You'll pay for what you did, disgusting fairies!" Miranda shouted and Gray with Juvia smiled.

"Definitely you would be a piece of cake for Erza." Gray said and Juvia smiled.

"You'll definitely pay!"

"For now let's take you to the magic council." Gray started to say but Miranda got up from the ruins and started to float again.

"Not so quickly stupid boy! I am not gonna let you capture me!" and Miranda extended her arms and started chanting something like… a spell?

Gray ran as soon as he figured out what she was doing and fell over Juvia to save his nakama from what was about to come. A purple mist emitted from her hands and covered the two mages.

"That's my little gift for you, because you destroyed my plans! I will get back at you Fairy Tail! The next time we'll meet I will be more prepared." Miranda shouted and disappeared from the ruins, leaving only a purple fog behind that engulfed the remained mages.

When the fog cleared completely Gray got up from Juvia without opening his eyes. He sat next to her and rubbed his eyes and opened them carefully. The first thing he spotted was the huge ruins that used to be a destructive and dangerous canon. He felt relief that they could save the world once again and then he turned to check on his comrade. And when he realized what he saw he almost fainted. There he was seeing himself lying on the ground.

"Am I dead?" Gray thought and fear nested into his heart. What the fuck was going on? He got up and started to run along the ruins to find Juvia. Where was she? He thought he had protected her? What went so wrong that made Juvia disappear and him die?

"Juvia? Juvia! Where are you?" he shouted agonizingly. "Juvia please answer me!" he shouted one more time and that's when he saw his body move. Is he going back to his body? Would he be revived? Was it a near to death experience where the soul was dispatched from the body for a few minutes before returning back? He ran towards the body and shook it lightly. But how could he touch his body if he was a spirit? How could he touch anything if he was just a wandering soul? He thought he would go crazy if this continued. Only a few moments passed before his body opened its eyes and looked quizzically around. And then, the weirdest thing ever happened.

The body jumped up and started screaming! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What happened to Juvia?" the body asked and Gray got shocked.

"What are you talking about? Why haven't I returned to my body? And where is Juvia?" he yelled and then realization hit him. He looked down and saw boobs blocking his view. He checked his hands and saw female delicate hands moving around. He recognized the blue coat Juvia usually wore. He felt something tickle his back and caught blue hair between his fingers.

"What. The. Fuck. Is .going. on?" Gray thought he was dreaming.

"I will wake up in a sec, I will wake up in a sec." he muttered slowly and closed firmly his eyes. After a second he opened them again and he only saw his body walk slowly towards him.

"Gray-san? Is that you? The body hesitated and Gray just nodded.

"Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-san. It's me." The body agreed and Gray got even crazier.

"What is going on?"

"Juvia doesn't know. But she assumes that this is some kind of spell that changes our bodies."

"And how do we change back?"

"Juvia doesn't know!" She finally said in a high-pitched tone and Gray felt like falling off the cliff. Why all the weird things happened to him? Couldn't he be problem-free just for once? But no, a carefree reality doesn't belong to Gray Fullbuster! While trying to figure out a way to change back, he felt two weights causing him a pain in the back. He lowered his gaze and spotted the source of trouble. Juvia's boobs were too big and he wasn't used to carrying them. He often admired them from afar but he didn't know how heavy they could be… He admired them? What the fuck had he just thought?

"These are huge..." He said and caught them into his hands. He left a sigh of relief before feeling a hand slap his cheek full force.

"Keep your hands off my breasts Gray-san!" Juvia yelled and Gray immediately removed his hands from the chest that wasn't his.

"I am sorry. It's just that… they are a little bit heavy."

"Try to keep your hands away from them Gray-san." Juvia said blushing and Gray actually could see himself blushing. He seemed cute, he thought…

"What is wrong with me?" Gray yelled and started to rip off blue hair.

"Don't damage my hair!" Juvia said and froze his hands from doing so.

"How did I do that?" Juvia looked incredulously at her hands (actually at Gray's body's hands) and Gray tried to break the ice but with no effect.

"A little help here?" Gray asked and Juvia took her gaze off her current body and tried to help Gray to get rid off the ice. After taking care of this problem, they both sat down.

"There must be an explanation, a solution to this." Gray tried to squeeze an idea out of his brain but nothing came out.

"And I have to go to the weekly sorcerer in two days…" Gray whispered but Juvia managed to hear it.

When the words sunk in, realization hit her too and that was when she went on a crazy rampage.

"No, no it can't be happening!" Juvia started screaming and Gray got startled.

"What's up Juvia?" he asked worried but Juvia didn't calm down.

"What will Juvia do now? How will she deal with this?" she stopped abruptly and approached Gray. He caught him by her coat and shook him violently, now she had more strength and shaking him was a piece of cake.

"How will we solve this Gray –san?" she asked as she shook him back and forth and Gray started to feel dizzy.

"I don't know Juvia but please stop shaking me." He said but Juvia ignored him.

"How will we solve this?" she kept asking him instead and Gray thought he would throw up.

"Stop shaking me!" he demanded and finally Juvia stopped and went under a tree and started sulking. She hugged her knees and started moving back and forth while sobbing.

When Gray found his balance, he approached the crazy water mage and saw her blubber.

"Why is this happening to Juvia?" she mattered to herself.

"We'll figure this out Juvia, don't worry. Someone will be able to help us at the guild." But Juvia kept ignoring him. A light drizzle started to fall on the field that soon turned into rain.

"Now that she had decided to move on, now that she had decided to give to love another chance, to another man a chance…" Gray thought he didn't hear well, so he decided to ask, even though he had the feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"What's bothering you?"

"I have a date with Lyon-sama in two days!" she finally admitted burying her borrowed face into calloused and robust hands.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

In the meantime, two cloaked figures walked away from the "crime scene" while laughing.

A thunder could be heard from where Juvia and Gray were and the two figures turned to see what happened.

"Are you sure you weren't too harsh on them?" the one asked while the other just smiled.

"Don't worry, they are fine. Besides, the fight should be realistic if we want this to work."

"You gave them a hard time."

"It's not like I would go easy on them. They would suspect if I did so."

"Do you think this will work or they'll just flip and go mental?"

"I guess we'll find out soon."

"Couldn't you find something further than Magnolia? Clover is only half a day away from home." The one figure complained after a little bit and the other laughed.

"You said you wanted to help." The second figure pointed out and the other groaned.

"Ok, I got the point. I hope this will work or else I will kill them!"

"I don't think we'll have to get that far." And the two figures disappeared behind the trees leaving the two fairy tail mages in a state of chaos behind.

* * *

**A/N: About the reviews, you know the drill :) feel free to leave one. I laughed so hard when I wrote the whole scene where they exchanged bodies! Especially that scene with the boobs xD who was Miranda? and who were the two cloaked figures in the end? Did they have anything to do with Miranda? Or with Gray and Juvia? I would love to read your assumptions on that. Until the next chapter :D**


	3. Only two weeks!

**A/N: Hello guys! How are you? I am back after a month of absence. I managed to find a couple of days to update this story. I am sorry that I made youwait that much but from now on, it will be like that. My program is so tough (as you already know, I have mentioned it numerous times and I must have become tiring :P ) but I will try to make your wait worth. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and anticipate the next chapters. There are a lot og funny moments coming up, I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

"Your WHAT?" Gray couldn't even imagine the water mage to go on a date with his childhood rival and ex-pupil of Ur.

"Juvia has a date with Lyon-sama and... Why does Gray-san wanna know?" Juvia asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow and Gray found it weird that he could see his body do all those movements he didn't control.

"I-I mean I-I...oh, nothing! Like I care!" Gray stuttered and then frowned.

"Juvia thought so." she answered with a low voice and returned to her sobbing.

Gray had completely lost it. He didn't know what to do or what to say to calm Juvia down and he certainly didn't know how to reverse the spell. And what was this about the date Juvia had planned with Lyon? That sick bastard, he tried to take advantage of the fact that she was a little indecisive these days... That's what was she... Right? She couldn't possibly think to give an actual chance to this mere excuse of an ice mage. If they changed back, he would beat the crap out... Oh shit! How much time has left? Panic started to rise within him when he realized that he didn't know how much time they had till they could reverse the spell. What if they would stay like this forever? 'Ok, ok. Gray, you need to not panic! You need to stay calm, take deep breaths' he advised himself and breathed slowly. After all, you are the man-, he wasn't able to finish his thought, a glimpse of his current body reminded him that he was the man only in spirit. 'What will we do?' he started screaming and running across the snowy field. He had completely flipped.

At that moment, Juvia had finally calmed down, she had composed herself and stood up from the icy soil. When she realized that her right body was nearly naked and running around crazily she felt exposed and blushed. But there weren't any time for this. When she spotted Gray coming towards her shouting incomprehensible words, she slapped him and caught him (well actually her body) by the shoulders. 'It feels so weird to slap your own self (repetitive times)', she thought but she dismissed quickly the thought.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Gray whined and Juvia looked at him seriously.

"You have to calm down Gray-san! Juvia thinks we must return at the guild. Someone will help us there." Juvia spoke and Gray got surprised that she was the one speaking rationally this time. Maybe the change of their bodies affected their characters and behaviors too?

"Yes, yes you are right. I am sure Levy can do something about this." Juvia nodded in agreement at Gray's words so the two fairy tail mages started their way back home.

* * *

As they walked away from the ruins, Juvia started to feel chilly because of her body's nudity. Gray had ditched his clothes (typical of him) before the battle and they probably had been buried under the ruins. So she wore only a pair of pants and shoes. But she didn't know what to do, to cover her up. She grabbed each foreign shoulder with her borrowed hands and started rubbing them to warm up while Gray wanted to start stripping.

"Oi Juvia, are you cold?" he asked his body when he noticed Juvia momentarily shiver.  
"Juvia is a little bit cold Gray-san." she finally admitted, even though she contemplated with the idea of just shrugging it off.

"But it's fine," she finally said "Juvia won't-" before she could finish, a pair of hands that she could recognize as her own put onto her borrowed torso her coat and her hat on the head she used for now.

"I was gotten a little warmer and I wanted to strip anyway so just take them." a flustered Gray in Juvia's body said as he moved forward and the stem of the skirt danced around like the wind. Juvia thought that she saw him blushing for a moment and when the image registered in her mind she couldn't help but think she was cute when she was blushing.

The trip back home was intense and quiet at the same time. When they reached the city they bought some clothes for Juvia (in Gray's body) to wear and Gray was forced to wear this heavy coat and this ridiculously hot hat.

"How do you even manage wearing this all day, especially on sunny days? In summer? I could never live like that."

"Well, Juvia is feeling comfortable in her outfit Gray-san. So I am sorry if you feel such a discomfort but Juvia hadn't planned any of this." the water mage replied sarcastically and Gray frowned. He made things worse, he certainly irritated her more and the thing is that he didn't know how he accomplished that one.

"Just said." he eyed her diagonally and continued to walk in utter silence.

At least they looked normal in the outside. They had agreed to not talk so no one could understand that something was wrong and that went pretty smoothly... If you could ignore the fact that Gray tried to strip and Juvia slapped his hands and smacked his head and he frowned, everything seemed very normal, don't you agree?

* * *

Eventually, after a lot of hand-slaps and smacks on the head, the duo reached Magnolia. And during their walk at the guild everyone was staring at the two mages because of two weird (for them) facts, the Gray they saw was wearing all of his clothes and hadn't stripped and the Juvia they saw had unbuttoned the coat and carried the hat in her hands while her hair was up in an improvised ponytail. A passer-by approached the two mages and they froze.

"Keep calm." Gray managed to whisper "And act like being me." before the unfamiliar man reached them.

"Hi Gray." The man greeted happily and extended his hand towards Juvia. The water mage, trying to act like Gray, took the hand and shook it man-style. "Long time no see. How are you?" he asked but Juvia didn't answer. She didn't have a clue who that man could be.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked when he saw that Juvia hesitated. "It's me, Jerry!"

Oh yes, that idiot Jerry that we almost punched each other while being drunk in the bar, Gray thought but he didn't know how possibly he could tell that to Juvia.

"Oh, hey Jerry, of course I remember you! Long time no see." Juvia retorted calmly and naturally surprising Gray.

"Yes, we hadn't been drunk together in a long time buddy. But I think I shouldn't say those things in front of such a sweet young lady like you." He turned at Gray and took his hand into his own and kissed it tenderly. Gray was trying to hide his disgust and act naturally but he wasn't as good as Juvia.

"Nice to meet you." Jerry said but Gray just crooked a fake smile.

"So Gray you finally got a girlfriend huh? Well, that's a very nice choice you did there. That means that you got rid of that annoying woman that followed you everywhere?" this question startled Juvia and made her get hurt. Pain appeared for a moment into her eyes and vanished within the next second but Gray managed to notice it. Jerry, as an insensitive bastard he was, he didn't notice a thing as he tried to flirt with Gray (poor him for being into a beautiful woman's body) 'How much of an asshole Jerry was, he shouldn't have said that! I was drunk when I said it anyway…' Gray tried to lighten the guilt that pressured his heart.

"Don't worry I got rid of her." Juvia answered sarcastically. "She has chosen someone else to chase anyway. I am free of her now." She added and Gray looked at her dumbfounded.

"That's great. I am glad you did man. She must have been a pain."

"She really was." Juvia continued and Gray couldn't believe what he heard.

"Good luck with this girl buddy, she seems promising. She didn't fall for my charms so she'll be loyal and she is beautiful too."

"Thanks for the concern Jerry but she is just a friend. We have to go now. Nice to see you." Juvia grabbed Gray by the hand and dragged him away from Jerry.

"Anytime Gray. And let's get drunk together again."

"Yeah right, certainly I won't forget." Juvia answered through gritted teeth and when they had finally escaped from this crazy man, Juvia let go of her body's hand and walked in front of a still shocked Gray. When he finally got the courage to speak he walked a little faster and reached Juvia.

"Juvia I am sorry for what you heard, I certainly didn't mean any…"

"Don't worry Gray-san. Juvia didn't get offended. Besides, she doesn't bother you anymore so you can be relaxed. She will follow around someone else."

"Juvia please, I mean you are my friend…"

"Juvia gets that Gray-san. And that's what Juvia feels about you too. So don't worry about her anymore." And with that said she walked off again leaving an astonished Gray to follow her silently.

* * *

When they reached the guild, Gray panicked, grabbed Juvia by the collar and practically threw her behind a bush and hid behind it with her.

"Gray-san what are you doing?" Juvia asked looking very puzzled while Gray was watching carefully if any other members walked around. He took a peek into the guild after he was certain that no one was around the entrance and when he realized that every single member of the guild was there (only Gildarts was absent) he started trembling.

"Maybe we should figure this one out by ourselves? I mean it's not like we are gonna die or something…" Gray let his voice trail off as his eyes were glued onto the window.

"What's wrong?" Juvia repeated her question and Gray started biting his nails.

"I don't want to go in there. They will start calling me a chick and I don't know if I can kick their asses in that body." He answered but then he looked at Juvia and tried to choose his words more carefully. "I mean I know that you are strong too Juvia, it's just that I am not used…"

"I completely understand what you mean Gray-san, believe me I want to change bodies again as much as you do." Juvia speaking in first person? Things are getting serious, Gray thought and composed himself. "But our friends can help us. They are the only ones that will protect us and never betray us. Besides, you should cut them some slack, Juvia bets you would laugh for ages if you would witness Natsu-san and Lucy-chan change bodies, or even worse! Imagine Erza-san and Happy change bodies, you would tease them till you couldn't stand from the laughter! And even then, Erza-san would find a way to bit the crap out of you (even though she would be in a neko's body!)"

"Yes, you are right. Well, if I have to, I will just bring them down in this body. How hard can it is?"  
"That's the spirit! So can we go now? Juvia really wants to get her old body back. She needs to get ready for her date."

Here we go with that date thing again, Gray frowned and a crazy idea passed his mind. For a moment he thought he could just stay like this till Juvia's date with that ice-bastard so he could ruin their plans. But he immediately dismissed the idea and got up. He didn't have the right to do that to his friend, no matter who she was about to date. So why was he so annoyed about it? Well, he could deal with this after they would return back to their right bodies so for the time being he should only concentrate on the fact that he shouldn't strip. NO MATTER WHAT. And it was a hard thing to do.

He took Juvia's hand into his own and dragged her into the guild. 'Should we hold hands while we enter the filled room?' Juvia wondered but she didn't bother to ank. She just wanted this to be over. Even though she thought that none of what happened before would affect her, Jerry's words had finally found a way towards her heart making her feel pain. So she was that much of a nuisance to Gray, huh? Well, she wouldn't let that happen again, she had Lyon now. She should give him a chance. And that incident made her more determined than ever.

The moment they walked into the guild everyone turned their heads and looked at them.

"Hey guys! What took you so long…" Lucy didn't manage to finish her sentence, she got frozen the moment she saw Gray and Juvia hold hands as the rest of the guild. The only one that hadn't noticed a thing was Natsu who was playing with Happy. But when he saw that even the cat focused its gaze elsewhere, he turned his head as well, and saw a certain ice mage holding the hand of a certain water mage.

"Ice-pants do you know that you are holding Juvia's hand right?" Natsu whispered into Gray's ear while everyone else was holding their breaths. Or so he thought.

"Hi Natsu-san." Natsu heard this coming out of Gray's mouth and he was like "What the fuck?"

"Gray is that you?" Natsu questioned hesitantly.

"No Natsu-san. This is Juvia." Gray's body answered and Natsu seemed like he couldn't get it.

"Well, during our mission there was an accident, or should I say a spell…" Juvia's body came forward. "Anyway, we changed bodies." Gray finally admitted and no one spoke. After a moment though, everybody in the guild burst out laughing, they were holding their stomachs because of the laugh-cramps, some of them even ended up crying from the extravagant laughter, they rolled onto the guild's floor and they even hugged each other. They found it so amusing, but Gray felt like he was ready to explode.

"Oh shut up already, it's not something to laugh at!" he finally yelled but no one paid that much of attention, they just continued laughing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted and more of them stopped.

"But it's so hilarious!" Natsu admitted giggling.

"Oh really? Well I can beat you even in this body stupid moron!"

"Let's see what you've got little girl." Natsu continued laughing and Gray punched him in the face.

"Oh you really punch like a girl. I don't fight with women." Natsu said and that's when he felt the angry stare of Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy and even Levy onto his back. "I mean I don't want to because I know that maybe you are stronger than me…." But before he could continue with his pathetic excuses, Gray dashed against him and that's when he temporarily forgot that Gray used Juvia's body and started the brawl.

On the other hand Juvia started to explain to the girls what happened (they had calmed down from the laughter long before the guys).

"So how does it feel like being into Gray's body?" Lucy asked when Juvia finished with her narration.

"Juvia has to say that it feels weird and she wants to be back at her body as soon as possible."

"I am sure it's very inconvenient." Erza admitted and patted Juvia's (actually Gray's) shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am sure Levy while figure this out."

"Juvia hopes so too Erza-san." And when the girls stopped talking they heard a scream coming from the other side of the room.

"I don't care anymore I will do it!" Gray yelled with all his might and he started to unbutton the dress.

When Juvia figured out what was happening she ran towards Gray. All the men were holding their hands together and had heart-shaped eyes, they craved for the show of female flesh. Well, Juvia was a very beautiful young woman and seeing her naked was something that would take those pervert men to paradise.

"Don't you dare Gray-san!" Juvia yelled and instantly froze Gray's hand. The reaction was immediate, she didn't know how she did it, but she didn't care at the moment. She just didn't want to let her body exposed because of a stupid's weird habit of stripping.

Gray didn't quail, he continued with the other hand and Juvia froze it too. And then he froze his legs. And then his whole body, leaving only the head exposed.

"Stop turning me into a living popsicle!" he yelled at Juvia and the body turned into hot steam. He melted the ice that surrounded him and rushed towards her into Juvia's well-known Sierra form. They started fighting with each other when Levy burst into the room holding a huge book into her tiny hands and wearing her reading glasses.

"Guys I think I found it."

"You found what?" they both asked angrily at her.  
"I found the spell!" Levy answered ignoring their angry tone.

"You WHAT?" well, now she had their attention.

"And what does it say?" they asked eagerly and Levy didn't know how to answer.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is… that you only have two weeks to solve this spell. When the deadline ends you'll stay like this forever."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you find it? You know the drill ;) I don't know about you guys but the more I write this story the more I can't stop myself laughing as I think of Juvia and Gray exchange bodies. I really imagine it and laugh alone, my mom must think I am crazy xD And to give you a little taste of the next chapter, since I don't know when the next update will be, Gray and Juvia will find out about the spell/curse and then a specific mage will visit the guild. can you imagine what will happen then? ;D Will they manage to solve the riddle in two weeks? or they'll end up being in each other's bodies forever? I guess you'll find out in the next chapters. Until the next chapter then :D**


	4. New roommates and a perverted thought

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you? I am so sorry I didn't update for such a long time, but my program was so messed up! Anyway, no more excuses, I promise I will update more often, at least I believe that it will be once a month :P So go on and enjoy the chapter. And soon, more of our favorite couple's adventures are coming up! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"We have WHAT?!" both of them shrieked at each other, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Please tell me you are kidding Levy! Tell me this is some kind of a twisted joke because I can't stay like this for a day, imagine for two weeks!"

"That applies to Juvia as well Levy-chan! She can't be a man for two weeks!"

"Well, guys, I think that the two weeks deadline will be the least of your problems..." the script mage announced eyes glued on the book. She was deeply concentrated on the meaning between the lines of the pages.

"We", her voice majestic and surprisingly loud (it was clear she was too intrigued) "have a riddle to solve."

"What the fuck is this shit?" Gray yelled.

"As it seems, the witch casted a spell from the ancient book of spells to you two. I don't know how she got her hands on it, since we guard it in the guild" she said indicating the book in her arms with her eyes.

"Maybe she found it when the book was lost... a few decades before it was stolen by another guild... Hmmm, what was the guild's name she was from? Did she tell you?" Makarov asked and the two mages exchanged weird gazes.

"I think she said she was from Tartarus." Gray replied and the master's eyes glowed with something that seemed like... Identification?

"So that explains a lot." he groaned and rubbed his chin.

"What is it?"

"Tartarus was the guild that stole the book from us those years ago. We managed to recover it but I always knew that the protection spell was broken and they had read the spells."

"That little bitch!" Gray hissed and the master looked at his body strictly but then he remembered the change and turned to the real Gray (in Juvia's body).

"Anyway, let's get back to the point, shall we?" Levy suggested and everyone's eyes turned on her once again.

"We have a riddle written underneath the spell and only two weeks to solve it." Levy announced and the two mages grew pale while the rest of their companions were bewildered by the situation they were in.

"Read the riddle please."

"Ok, here it goes." And so Levy took a deep breath and started reading from the ancient book.

_"Two souls that became attached  
two bodies that became one  
there is only one thing to do  
to solve the change and the spell undo  
find the thing that binds you two  
and only when you realize what's true  
you'll return to your bodies  
and the spell you'll undo"_

"Oh my, what the fuck is this?"

"Calm down Gray, it doesn't seem unsolved, we will figure this out."

"But we only have two fucking weeks! How will we solve that?"

"Well, don't worry about it, we'll all work together to solve this."

"Juvia thinks that she will remain like this forever. If she is to depend on Gray's intelligence, we'll never get out of this situation." She snorted and Gray eyed her, flames coming out of his eyes.

"Do you underestimate my intelligence?"

"Of course."

"Are you looking for a fight you little arrogant…" Gray marched towards her, the skirt of the dress going up and down furiously hair flowing around like those of Medusa.

"Stop it you two!" Makarov shouted and the two mages behaved the last moment.

"So," Erza continued like nothing happened. "I think it's the best for the two of you to live together for these two weeks. I think that it will be much easier to solve this if you live together because the riddle refers to something that connects you. So the only one that can solve this is you."

"You are joking right?" Gray said laughing but Erza was so serious that gave him the creeps. "Oh no you're not."

"Go and get some rest, you'll need it." Mirajane suggested. "You have two very rough weeks ahead of you."

"And we'll try to find anything useful about the spell and the riddle."

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow guys." Gray greeted and with a defeated look on his face he left the guild, followed by a dumbfounded Juvia.

They walked alongside each other, silence hovered between them. No words could describe what they felt at the moment. Gray felt desperately helpless, he wasn't good at all with riddles and he thought that he couldn't possibly solve this. Juvia on the other hand couldn't stand the idea of staying together with Gray. The moment she decided to leave her feelings behind and move on with her relationship with Lyon and let Gray free, fate intervened and glued them together, at least for the next two weeks. What had she done to deserve this treatment? She just wanted to avoid more suffering.

When they reached Gray's apartment, they both stood outside of the door, not being able to do another single move.

"So, we'll live together for the next couple weeks huh?" Gray questioned indifferently.

"Juvia guesses we will."

"That will be interesting." He murmured and searched his pockets for his keys. Surprise, surprise! No pockets, no keys.

"Juvia could you please give me my keys?" Gray stretched his hand and Juvia watched it dumbfounded.

"Juvia doesn't have your keys, why would she-" and that's when realization hit her. "Oh, yes." She searched Gray's pants and found the keys into one of the pockets. She threw them onto his (her) palm avoiding complete contact.

Gray opened the door silently and allowed to Juvia to enter first. As she walked in, her new clumsy body stumbled onto a plant next to the door. She managed to balance before falling down and before Gray could catch her. He stretched his hands but when he saw she didn't fall, he quickly folded them near to his new body.

'I hope I am not gonna get used to this.' He thought and then walked past her and started to guide her through the apartment. Luckily, it wasn't a big apartment, so he only showed her around for a few minutes. Juvia just followed him silently and nodded whenever she needed to. When the tour was over they returned to the living room.

"So you'll sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"No, Gray-san doesn't need to do so. Juvia can sleep to the…"

"I am not doing this only for you, I am doing it for my body as well. It doesn't fit anywhere else, the couches are too uncomfortable and small for my body to sleep."

"Oh, I see. So… Juvia will go to sleep." She said and walked to Gray's bedroom. "Goodnight Gray-san."

"Goodnight Juvia." And before she closed the door "Don't worry about this, we'll figure the solution out."

"Juvia is certain about it." And with a hidden smile she closed the door behind her.

The water mage/ current ice mage walked towards the mirror, her footsteps echoing into the room and her eyes scanning the place. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply before seeing her reflection. But the face she saw through the glass wasn't hers, it belonged to the person she loved and still does. And now she saw him crying and crashed her heart. Even though it was her soul it was his body and it felt like she saw him sobbing. How would she solve this? She didn't know. But for now she needed some sleep so she threw herself onto the bed and slowly drifted to the world of dreams.

Juvia woke up into an unfamiliar room. She couldn't recognize the walls or the windows or the bed. Realization hit her along with a massive headache when she faced her reflection on the mirror once again. _13 days to go_. She had to find out a solution and quickly. And to top it all she had a date with Lyon tomorrow. How would she deal with that? She tried to sit upright but something felt awkward onto this new and clumsy body. She looked down and that's when she traced a weird bulge growing through her pants.

_Oh my, don't tell me that is!_ Juvia's eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets as she realized what she was staring at. _Should I? Oh no, I shouldn't! Or maybe…_ two little figures appeared on Juvia's shoulders, a small angel Juvia with a halo and a small demon Juvia with a trident and a red tale.

"Maybe you should touch it." The demon teased the horny mage.

"No you shouldn't. It's not yours to begin with!" The angel contradicted.

"It's yours for now." The demon pinched Juvia's arm with the pitchfork. "You should go ahead and do it now you have the chance. You always wondered, didn't you? How it would feel like to have him? Well now at least you have his body so do whatever you want with it." The devil winked at the stunned mage, almost having her convinced. Why shouldn't she enjoy it? Gray wouldn't find out. Maybe in that way she could have her closure somehow. And she would enjoy it as well… wow that was a perverted thought. She got surprised when she saw that her hand was extremely close to that area. And just when she was about to do it, the door burst open, almost broken and a flustered Gray in Juvia's body dashed into the room. He looked at Juvia and then at the bulge on the pants and how her hand was close to that. The little figures were gone, but Juvia was so blushed, she was caught in the act. Her blushed cheeks practically screamed guilty even if it was only a thought. Yet.

Gray acted quickly. He dragged Juvia out of the bed and he threw her into the shower. He turned the valve to the coldest point and he let a dumbfounded Juvia under the freezing water. Gray seemed pleased that he averted the crisis in the last moment and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That was close." He murmured and then smiled. "Now I can go back to sleep." And he left Juvia alone to wash out all of her horny thoughts and perverted images that invaded her mind.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you find it? Personally I laughed so hard with the last scene. I just imagined the whole thing and I was like "that would be awesome if it would get animated. so funny!" xD So let me know what you think. And aren't you excited about the upcoming interview and the date with Lyon? how are favorite mages will react? We'll found out soon. Until the next chapter :)**


End file.
